How We Fall
by ThePineappleKiller
Summary: "'We're going to have kits soon, Graystripe. Real, live kits. Can you believe it? ' she murmered into his fur. Graystripe's breath caught in his throat, and his breathing hitched." / Rated T for gore, drama, and some rather adorable kits.


**Hi everyone!**

**This is a story I wrote a few months ago, and haven't really touched again until now. I figured it was finally time to upload it somewhere**

**I originally wrote this under the assumption that I was going to make it a one-shot, but after writing about 3,000 words I realized that the pace was just too fast and that I needed to slow it down a little**

**So, I'll be uploading these in spurts. I already have about 2,000 words written for it that I'm not uploading with this part, so I'll try to update more or less consistently**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the overall book series.**

**Alright, I think that's it! I hope you enjoy my story!**

* * *

"Graystripe!"

Graystripe made a small noise in the back of his throat, turning his head slightly to the side to get a better view of Silverstream. She was lying on her side with her head between her paws, a full blown grin spreading across her face.

"What is it?" he asked nonchalantly, the humid air making him feel unbearably lazy. Her grin wavered slightly at the tone of his voice but nonetheless stayed on her face.

"I have a surprise for you," she meowed. "Well, in all honesty, it's a surprise for both of us."

"And that is?" Graystripe asked, not quite sure if he wants to hear what the surprise is. Although Silverstream's expression was adorable, Graystripe knew her rather well; that expression could either mean that something amazing was going to happen, or something completely dreadful.

She grinned even wider before pulling close to Graystripe, seemingly trying to nuzzle her head underneath his chin. He lifted his head higher to allow her better access.

"We're going to have kits soon, Graystripe. Real, live kits. Can you believe it?" she murmered into his fur. Graystripe's breath caught in his throat, and his breathing hitched.

"R-Really? How are you certain?" he asked. Although the prospect of kits excited him to no end, Graystripe had to know for certain. Both he and Silverstream would be let down if it turned out that it wasn't real.

"I can feel them moving around," she mewed. She gently pulled her body closer to his, as if inviting him to try and feel the kits moving around in her. Graystripe let out a relieved sigh before breaking out into a huge smile.

"So, it's true? I'm really going to be a father?" he asked, seemingly to no one. She nodded.

Both of the cats were quiet for a while, simply relaxing on the hot summer day. Suddenly, a realization came to Graystripe.

"What are we going to name them?" he asked, as if that was the most important thing they had to talk about. Silverstream silently hummed before looking up at the sky.

"I really like the name Storm," she mewed. He nodded.

"That's a fine name for a male. Not over the top, but not completely vague either."

"Like your name?" Silverstream joked, only to have a paw cuff her across the head.

"I think my name is just fine, thank you very much," he said lowly, before breaking out into a chuckle. She started to laugh as well, Graystripe's good mood getting to her.

"And what if we have a female instead of a male?" Silverstream asked.

"Well, I personally like the name Feather. It isn't a completely great name, but I believe it holds a feeling of beauty," Graystripe murmered. Silverstream looked up at him before scrambling up to a sitting position. Her eyes held an undertone of anger, making Graystripe gulp.

"Why is it, whenever we talk about important things such as names, you always pick the best?" she growled, her voice holding no hint of humor. He blinked at her before sheepishly smiling.

"I guess it's what I do best," he joked, hoping to lighten her mood. She blinked as well before laughing and settling herself back on top of Graystripe's chest.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by as it usually would. Graystripe had to eventually bid Silverstream farewell, however much it pained him. He had to leave and head back to camp before nightfall; otherwise suspicions would rise. He lifted his head slightly to sniff the air, hoping to catch a quick piece of prey before making it home. No matter what he was doing that day, it always pained him to return to camp empty handed.

After quickly swiping up a vole and a small rabbit, Graystripe made his way back to the camp, the sun quickly setting behind him.

He quickly greeted Brackenpaw and Goldenflower at the entrance before setting down the prey he had caught in the fresh kill pile. He dug around before finding a plump mouse and set out to find Fireheart.

"Where have you been?" Fireheart asked as Graystripe settled down next to him. Graystripe shrugged and started tearing into his mouse, his stomach growling with hunger.

Fireheart looked to both sides before leaning in closer to Graystripe. "You were with her again, weren't you?"

Graystripe stopped in the midst of chewing to glare at Fireheart before swallowing.

"Should we really be talking about something like that here?" he hissed, his eyes trained on a group of Warriors not far from him and Fireheart. Fireheart snorted.

"Well, if we don't talk about here, where else are we supposed to talk about it?" he snapped. Graystripe shrugged and went back to eating. Fireheart snorted before getting up and padding to the Warriors den.

"I'm going to sleep. You might want to go to sleep too, Graystripe, we have a lot going on tomorrow," he murmered quietly. "Bluestar wants us to both go out on a patrol in the morning."

Graystripe nodded and quickly finished up the last of his mouse. He got up to his feet and walked to the Warriors den, only to find that Fireheart was the only one in there. He settled at his place near Fireheart and laid his head on his paws, hoping to succumb to his dreams.

However, there was one thing that was still bothering him.

He wanted to share with Fireheart that Silverstream was pregnant with his kits. Fireheart was the only one that he could tell; after all, no one else knew about his forbidden affair with the Riverclan she-cat. Fireheart seemed very cross with Graystripe, though, and Graystripe knew better than to wake him just to tell him the news, no matter how great it seemed to him.

He sighed quietly, wishing his best friend would simply listen to reason.

Fireheart had started getting steadily angrier at Graystripe after finding out about his love interest. Graystripe tried to explain the situation, even going as far as to try and compare it to what Fireheart had felt for Spottedleaf (regardless of how long it had lasted), but Fireheart would not listen to reason. Eventually, Graystripe wasn't able to make Fireheart see his point of view, and it left them both irritable and sick of each other. After that, conversation has been tight, and the two friends have been growing farther and farther apart.

Graystripe closed his eyes tight and attempted to clear his mind completely. He was eventually able to pass out, dreaming about the amazing kits he and Silverstream were about to have.

* * *

The next morning, Fireheart's patrol set out, Graystripe lagging slightly behind. They did the normal routine; check their borders, refresh their scent, and keep an eye out for any intruders. After coming across no problems, Fireheart decided that the best thing to do would go hunting before heading back to camp.

"Shouldn't we just let the hunting patrol do their job?" Longtail complained. "Why do we have to hunt as well? We already checked the borders."

"Leafbare is coming up soon," Fireheart replied. "Even with the hunting patrol catching prey, we almost never have enough for the entire clan. If we're able to catch a couple extra pieces of fresh kill, no matter how small it seems, then it will benefit the clan in some form."

Longtail grumbled to himself before padding off, seemingly unhappy with Fireheart's order but determined to carry it out. Graystripe looked around before slipping deeper into the woods himself.

The patrol was more or less near Sunningrocks, which meant that the Riverclan border was nearby. Graystripe hoped against hope that Silverstream would be there; it seemed unlikely, considering they weren't planning to meet up at the moment, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to check.

As he padded out of the bushes to take a peek, he noticed a dark brown cat leading a Riverclan patrol. Graystripe quickly ducked down and leaned forward slightly, hoping to get a better look.

_Isn't that…Crookedstar?_ He thought, taking a good look at the cats face. The cats jaw was unlocked and extremely lopsided. Graystripe had only seen Crookedstar a few times, back at gatherings.

Graystripe shrugged and started to head back into the forest, not necessarily worried about the Riverclan patrol. Even if they did see him, he had made sure to stay on his side, so they would have no reason to attack him.

Just as he started to turn around, he caught a small glimpse of a gray pelt out of the corner of his eye. Whipping back around, he was startled to find Silverstream at the head of the group with Crookedstar, laughing in a relaxed manner.

_Why is Silverstream acting in such a casual manner around her leader? Isn't she supposed to show respect?_ He thought, thoroughly confused. It was definitely something to ask her about later.

After watching the patrol walk farther away, it became obvious to Graystripe that he wouldn't be able to talk to Silverstream, and decided to go back and find a couple pieces of prey.

After clumsily missing a squirrel and catching a small mouse (much to his disappointment), he headed back to the patrol, only to find that they have went back without him. Growling to himself, he set back to camp on his own.

The rest of the day passed by in the blink of an eye, and Graystripe couldn't help but miss Silverstream the entire time. He wanted to be with her more than ever, now that he knew that she was pregnant with his kits. They needed to prepare; they couldn't haphazardly decide where the kits were going to go the moment they were born. They needed to decide before that, preferably soon.

Sighing, Graystripe stood up and went into the Warriors den, hoping to get a long night of sleep before the next day.

* * *

**Wow what an exciting chapter**

**Sorry if it seems kind of dull at the moment, but I really don't want to rush anything and go straight to dramatic parts**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
